EP 1 310 326 discloses a method of grooving in a machine of the above-specified type,
in which a determined grooving profile is selected for the periphery of an optical lens.
As a function of the profile, grooving is performed by modifying the angle of tilt of the grooving wheel for a large number of angular positions of the lens about its axis of rotation on the support (e.g. for about 500 positions).
Although a groove of substantially uniform width can be obtained for lenses that have a high degree of curvature and/or an angular shape (e.g. square or rectangular), such method is not entirely satisfactory. Due to the large number of angular positions of the lens about its axis of rotation, implementing the method requires a computer having considerable computation power and a mechanism that is both accurate and complex in order to adjust the angle of tilt of the grooving wheel dynamically relative to the first axis.